Bull Buchanan
Barry Buchanan (born January 5, 1968) is an American professional wrestler, best known for his appearances as Bull Buchanan and B-2 in the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment. Currently, Buchanan is signed to WWEFE where he is the current ECW world champion Career National Championship Wrestling Buchanan began in North Georgia wrestling before falling in with "Heavy Metal" Ric Savageand Savage's manager "The Boss" Chance Williams (Steve Martin). Buchanan, then known as the Punisher, formed a team with Savage in National Championship Wrestling known as Body Count. The pair also wrestled in feuds against each other as well before Buchanan was recruited by Jim Cornette for Smoky Mountain Wrestling. Smoky Mountain Wrestling The first major wrestling organization that Buchanan competed for was Smoky Mountain Wrestling (SMW), where he competed as The Punisher. He was a member of Jim Cornette's latest stable, The Militia where he rarely wrestled, instead working as Jim Cornette's bodyguard. He was involved in a feud with Boo Bradley and Bob Armstrong. Buchanan wrestled on the last SMW show, teaming with Tommy Rich to wrestle Buddy Landel and The Bullet. United States Wrestling Association After SMW closed, Buchanan signed a WWF developmental contract and was assigned to the United States Wrestling Association (USWA), where he was known as Recon of the Truth Commission. With his partner The Interrogator, Buchanan won the USWA World Tag Team Championship on March 6, 1997 when they beat Billy Joe Travis and Flash Flanagan. The duo only held the titles for a week before losing them back to Flash Flanagan and Billy Joe Travis. The Truth Commission regained the titles on April 19 when they beat Billy Kidman and Ace Darling in Memphis, Tennessee . The second reign came to an end on May 14 when Steven Dunn and Paul Diamond defeated “Recon” and the Interrogator. Two weeks later, the Truth Commission became three times champions and held them until the titles were held up on June 14 . The titles were vacated because Truth Commission member Tank teamed up with “Recon” and the titles could not be defended by a substitute. The Truth Commission left the USWA only a short time later as they were being called up to the World Wrestling Federation. Original WWE Run(1997-2003) The entire Truth Commission faction (except “Sniper”) up until that point were brought in to the World Wrestling Federation. They made their WWF debut on the June 28, 1997 of Shotgun Saturday Night. The following week, Sniper made his debut and soon after Tank was removed from the team.. The Truth Commission stable was short lived; it disbanded in 1998, but Buchanan and Sniper of the Truth Commission stayed together as the short-lived tag team, Armageddon. After that team disappeared from TV, Buchanan remained under WWF contract, and was sent to their "developmental territory" Ohio Valley Wrestling to improve his skills. While there, Buchanan and partner Mr. Black captured the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. Buchanan returned to the WWF on the March 19, 2000 edition of Sunday Night Heat, now under the name Bull Buchanan and dressed in a SWAT Uniform, helping The Big Boss Man attack Mideon. Buchanan and The Big Boss Man continued wearing matching SWAT-Style Uniforms and teaming together as Buchanan acted as some sort of a protégé to Boss Man. The team had a decent amount of success as they defeated The Godfather and D'Lo Brown at WrestleMania 2000, and beat the APA the following month at Backlash. The team split on the June 5, 2000 edition of RAW is WAR; after a loss to the Hardy Boyz, Buchanan and Boss Man began to argue which lead to shoving and eventually Boss Man knocking out Buchanan with his nightstick when Buchanan's back was turned. Buchanan briefly struck out on his own after that alliance ended, but it was not long before he joined the Right to Censor faction, led by Steven Richards in July 2000. As part of this group, Buchanan won the World Tag Team Championship (WWE)|WWF World Tag Team Championship with The Goodfather After Right to Censor was disbanded in mid-2001, Buchanan was once again sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling. In August 2002 he returned to the WWF after wrestling several matches with seemingly no character or purpose, until November 21 when John Cena was pinned by Rikishi. Buchanan came out and attacked Rikishi after the match thus aligning himself with Cena, who had recently developed a rapper in which he would freestyle rhyme about his opponent as he made his entrance. Buchanan stood as an enforcer character for Cena and eventually finished Cena's Freestyles with his own quote ... Boo-yah! Buchanan also began using the name B-2 (also written as B², pronounced "B-Squared"). This pairing did not last long. On the January 16, 2003 edition of SmackDown!, Cena and B-2 lost to Los Guerreros in a tag team title match which led to Cena blaming B-2 after the match for being pinned. This led to Cena slapping B-2 and B-2 shoving Cena down. As B-2 went to attack Cena, Redd Dogg debuted and came through the crowd and joined Cena in a beatdown on B-2; thus, Redd Dogg replaced B-2 at Cena's side. B-2's last televised match was on January 19 at the Royal Rumble in which he entered at number 11 and was eliminated rather quickly. B-2's very last match was cut out of the January 23 edition of SmackDown! in which Redd Dogg defeated B-2. B-2 was released from WWE on January 26, 2003. All Japan Pro Wrestling(2006-2008) Since that time, Buchanan has been wrestling for All Japan Pro Wrestling, where he is known simply as Buchanan teaming with Taka Michinoku, D'Lo Brown, and Taiyō Kea in the Roughly Obsess and Destroy stable. On September 17, 2006, Buchanan betrayed RO&D and joined the Voodoo Murders WWE for Extreme(2008-Present) On the April 22nd edition of ECW, Buchanan made his return to the WWE, in a losing effort to Ted DiBiase Junior, only being pinned after DiBiase hit him with the million dollar title belt. After DiBiase won the number one contendors match for the television title match at Backlash, Buchanan was entered into the Glass Ceiling Tournament with seven other men would compete to be the new number one contender for the ECW title. Buchanan actually ended up winning the tournament, defeating the then hardcore champion Beast in the first round, Chris Masters and then finally Hillbilly Jim. At Judgment Day, Buchanan shocked the world when he pinned the champion Sold1er after a Osaka Street Cutter to gain his first world title. Two days later, possibly over confident, Buchanan went one on one with Andy Brookes, the television champion and Sol1ers Anti-Extreme stablemate, ina match where Brookes went on to win. It was announced later that evening that Buchanan would defend his title against Brookes at Extreme Rules . Brooks would defeat Buchanan, and then Buchanan would mostly fade from ECW, reappearing to challange for the ECW title ina fatal four way cage match against Japer Merrick, Rodeo Rick and Refugee Mike, where Merrick would walk out victorious. Not long after, ECW would close and the extremists were drafted to the other brands. -Smackdown- Bull Buchanan made his Smackdown redebut the week before Unforgiven Taking on Laozi Taoist in a WWE championship scramble qualifier, where Buchanan would emerge victorious, and taking the last spot in the match Category:WWE for Extreme Category:ECW champions Category:Tag team champions Category:1968 births